


Last Project

by LadyTempus



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Hurt Tony, Suicide, highly emotional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 03:14:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7918318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyTempus/pseuds/LadyTempus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Civil War Tony goes back to the empty Tower. What happens when guilt and regret builds up. I think you know. I know not a great summary but please try it, it isn't long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Project

**Author's Note:**

> This just popped into my head while trying to write another story and just wouldn't go away. It is my first time writing this type of thing so I hope it isn't too bad. Any type of feedback would be nice to know if I messed up or am heading in the right direction.

Tony sits at his work shop and as usual he is working on a new improvement. Music is blasting all around, something that allows the genius to work better. The music suddenly stops. “Boss, Colonel Rhodes is here.” Tony quickly puts away his project, he does not want Rhodey to know what he is working on, not just yet. He will find out later. Thirty seconds after Tony hides his project Rhodey comes walking in. It was a miracle everyone, had stated when Tony came out with the technology to make Rhodey walk again after being paralyzed. At the time Tony had snorted, there were no such things as miracles.

“Hey ya Tones.” Rhodey looks at his best friend and inwardly cringes. Tony has lost weight again, his clothes look like they were ready to fall off with a movement. Tony has dark circles and bags under his eyes worse than Rhodey had seen before.

“Honey bear!” To anyone else, besides Pepper that is, Tony would sound like he is in great spirits but Rhodey sees right through it. He had learned the hard way to see right through it. Tony is suffering and he kept pushing his friends away when they tried to help. Tony had pushed before, but it was never this bad. Not even when Tony was dying was it this bad.

“Tony when was the last time you slept.” The genius shrugs.

“Seventy-three hours ago,” FRIDAY gives the answer. “He also overrode me when I tried to lock him out of his lab and sleep. He also hasn’t eating anything but two protein bars in six days.” Tony glares at the ceiling. FRIDAY is a traitor. Before he realizes what was going on Rhodey grabs him by the arm and is dragging him off.

“Well I am overriding Tony. Lock down the lab, protocol Best Friends.” Tony scowls at Rhodey. He had forgotten that he had made that protocol long ago. It only works for Pepper and Rhodey. It shut Tony out of his lab until either person allows him back in it.

“That isn’t right Sugarplum.”

“You need food and sleep Tony. You can’t keep doing this, it isn’t good for your health.” Tony almost laughs out loud. What did he ever do that was good for his health? Thinking this Tony still allows Rhodey to lead him to the living room and to be manhandled to lay on the couch.

“I am going to make some soup since I am guessing your stomach won’t be up for much else. While I make it you rest here.” Tony rolls his eyes.

“Yes dear.” What Tony really wants to do is go back down to his lab and finish his project. He is almost done with it, almost done with it all. He hears the clattering of pots as Rhodey gets started on making Tony’s favorite homemade soup. It had been an old recipe passed down through Jarvis’s family for decades and when Rhodey learned that it was Tony’s comfort food Rhodey had learned to make it. As Tony lays down exhaustion took over and Tony falls asleep to the rummaging of Rhodey making food.

_Darkness covers Tony and he can see nothing. That’s when a loud crash happens behind him. Tony twirls to find his parent’s car of fire. He rushes over to it only to find it empty._

_“Such a disappointment.” The voice was demeaning, something that had always there when he spoke to Tony. Tony again turns to see Howard and his mother. Both look like how they had been shown in the video of their death. Both of them are covered in blood. “You could never do anything right.”_

_“Always the crybaby,” his mother agrees. Something she never did before but now her gaze is in disgust just like Howard’s.” Tony’s throat feels constricted and he is frozen in his spot, he is rendered helpless. Just as sudden as they were there his parents are gone. In their place is Pepper._

_“You arrogant piece of trash. I can’t believe I ever loved you. I mean in the end you let me get kidnapped and broke my heart. You deserve to rot.” Tony is turned to see Rhodey._

_“Best friends are supposed to be there when you fall Tony. Where were you when I fell, fell out of the sky and lost my legs. How can you even claim to be my friend? You are pathetic.” Tony is again turned, this time to see Natasha. He wants this to stop._

_“You claim to be a man but you are truly a coward. Running away from your responsibilities as usual. I thought Starks were made of iron. You clearly are a defect one that should be taken care of.” Next, he turns to see Clint._

_“My children looked up to you Stark. How could you let their father be locked up? How could you do that to a friend. It looks like I was mistaken about you, you are trash.” STOP PLEASE STOP! The thought echoes in Tony’s mind as he is turned again, still unable to move or speak. Bruce was next, he looks accusingly at Tony._

_“You made me create a monster. Like the Hulk wasn’t already enough damage to this world you made me help you create Ultron who killed thousands of people. Though he was in your image doesn’t that make you a monster too.” Tony was starting to get whiplash from being turned so quickly. Wanda stood there._

_“First, you take my parents and then you take my brother. They were right to call you the Harbinger of Death. Everything you touch falls to ruins.” Why won’t this end? Steve comes next, dread fills Tony._

_“You call yourself a hero,” Steve sneers. “More like the villain. You don’t care for anyone but yourself. You can’t hold a relationship with anyone. They say you build great things but all I see is all the stuff you break.” Everyone then appears around him in a circle and starts yelling profanities, accusations and threats._

“Tony! Tony!” Rhodey tries to shake Tony awake. FRIDAY had warned him when Tony had started to show signs of a nightmare, but it didn’t work. Then Tony starts to scream, begging whatever is in his nightmare to stop. He just keeps getting louder and louder as Rhodey tries yelling and shaking. Finally, as a last resort he grabs a cup of water and dumps it on Tony’s face. Tony shoots straight up with a scream. His eyes dart everywhere, unable to focus as he shakes from his nightmare. As Tony feels arms wrap around him he attempts to push away. He is too weak to move the arms away though. It takes several minutes for Tony to finally hear Rhodey.

“You are safe Tony. You are in the Tower and nothing is going to hurt you.” Though in the past Rhodey had been able to calm tony down this way it was not working now. Tony keeps shaking like a leaf and whimpering. He can’t calm down, not after this nightmare. He has had similar ones, but nothing like this. Not as bad as this. It takes several moments for Tony to finally calm down enough to talk and move.

“Are you better now?” Tony flinches at Rhodey’s voice. He can hear the echo of the dream Rhodey, of course dream Rhodey had been right. Tony moves away from Rhodey much to Rhodey’s displeasure.

“I’m fine, just a nightmare.”

“That was quite the nightmare Tony. I couldn’t get you awake until I dumped water on you.” That explains why Tony is soaked. Tony sighs and gets up.

“I am going to take a shower.” Before Rhodey can say anything else Tony is out of the room and heading towards his bathroom. He turns on the hot water only, letting it burn him as he tries to scrub the nightmare away, but how can you scrub away reality? Rhodey just about goes to check on Tony when Tony appears. The bags and circles are still under Tony’s eyes but his hair isn’t greasy and his beard is trimmed. Tony is wearing a pair of sweats and a t shirt, both look too big and Rhodey knows that they have been in Tony’s closet for years.

“Come sit and eat.” Tony is unusually quiet as he listens to Rhodey. As soon as he is done he looks to Rhodey.

“Can I go back to my lab now?”

“You need rest.” Tony’s looks at Rhodey.

“Do you really think I can sleep again?” Rhodey knows that Tony won’t be able too, but Tony has been awake for too long already and an hour of sleep will not make up for it.

“Only if you agree to see a therapist.” Rhodey watches as Tony things it over and finally gives in.

“I promise.” As satisfied as Rhodey can get he allows Tony back into the lab. A mistake because unknown to him as soon as his control is relinquished Tony gets rid of the Best Friend protocol. It wasn’t until later on that evening when he tries to get Tony to come out again only to find himself unable to get into the lab. When he tries to again use the Best Friend protocol FRIDAY informs him that Tony has disabled it. Morning comes and Rhodey calls Pepper. Hearing how worried Rhodey is she goes to the Tower. She tries to use the protocol Girlfriend, but Tony had also turned that off. They are both worried for Tony. They attempt several times to get him out and just as they are about to use their last resort, calling Vision to have him phase through the walls, the doors open to the lab. An even more worn out Tony steps out but unlike when Rhodey first arrived Tony looks content. They both confront him about his behavior, but he doesn’t seem to care. He tells them with a genuine smile that everything is going to be okay now and with the conviction in Tony’s voice they have no choice but to believe him. A day passes, in which they make Tony eat and rest, never sleep they can’t make him sleep, Pepper has to leave. A week passes with Tony resting and eating soup and Rhodey caring for Tony.

“Can you go pick up some Chinese food for us at the corner of fifty fourth?” Rhodey looks surprised but he isn’t going to argue with Tony if he wants food.

“Of course.” With that Rhodey leaves to go get the food.

…………………………………………………..

“There is a package for you Steve.” Steve looks up to see T’Challa holding a box. Steve stops punching the bag to come over.

“Who is it from?” T’Challa gives Steve a look.

“Tony Stark. Though it is weird that there are two other packages from him too. One for Bucky and the other for myself.” That is weird. Just as Steve is about to open his, a guard comes rushing in.

“Sire you need to see this.” T’Challa and Steve both follow the guard to the Mediaroom. All TVs are turned to the same channel. Steve recognizes it as the Avengers Tower. The camera zooms to the roof, where a person stood. It zooms in closer until Tony was clearly visible, he looks frail, nothing like the Tony Stark he had last seen. A smile is on Tony’s face as he steps off the Tower.

………………………………………………………….

Tony finally feels free as the wind whips around him. Ten minutes after Rhodey had left he called the news and told them to come the Tower, to see his last act. He had sent all of the Avengers, Pepper, and Rhodey packages. Each with a letter and with something that would benefit them. A small apology that would never make up for what he had done. This was though, this final act would make it all up. He walks to the edge of the Tower and smiles as he doesn’t stop. This is it, he wouldn’t be able to hurt anyone or anything anymore.

…………………………………………………………

Steve and T’Challa watch in horror in the media room. Vision and Wanda are together in their room, watching the news, two boxes sit in front of them ready to open. Natasha, Clint, and Laura sit glued to the TV watching. Bruce is passing a store when the news had caught his eye on the TV displays. Pepper is in a board meeting, all watching. Finally, Rhodey who had almost been to the Chinese store when he heard, rushes to the Tower. He needs to get War Machine and stop Tony. Just as he reaches the Tower he sees Tony falling and falling until he hears the sickening crunch and red splatter everywhere. The bottom of the news changes from ‘Tony Stark Called News to Stand on the Roof of his Tower’ to ‘Starks Fatal Jump.’


End file.
